1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to payout methods in a mechanical, an electromechanical and/or computer-based slot machine-like games-of-chance and, more particularly, to a method, an apparatus, and a computer readable medium storing computer-executable instructions for enabling a player to select one or more symbols and to be awarded responsive thereto when a predetermined combination of the selected symbols are generated or displayed. In accordance with one feature of the present invention, the present invention utilizes the Contiguous Symbols concept as a method of payment for slot games, which awards Pays for “contiguous” combinations, any two or more symbols on the slot reels located adjacent to each other, or in a predetermined relationship with each other, in the horizontal, vertical and/or diagonal direction.
The present invention optionally further provides the player the capability to receive bonus credits independent of any combination of player-selected symbol(s). In alternative embodiments of the present invention, “contiguous” combinations may represent any predetermined combination of the same or different symbols in a predesignated configuration.
2. Background Description
In a conventional slot machine, symbols are displayed on 3 or more columns placed adjacent to each other. Each column contains at least three rows, with a symbol in each row. The resulting matrix of symbols (“Symbol Matrix”) ranges from 3 columns by 3 rows with 9 total symbols to 5 columns by 3 rows with 15 total symbols. Within the Symbol Matrix, positions on the slot reels may be referred to according to column, from left to right, and row, from top to bottom (“Symbol Positions”) For example: Symbol Position 1/2 is located in column 1 (i.e., left-most column) and row 2 (i.e., middle row).
Players collect credits for specific combinations of symbols (“Pays”) that appear in Contiguous lines. Pays typically contain 3 or more of the same symbols. Paylines usually start from column 1, or the left most column, and proceed across to the column 5, the right-most column (“Left-to-Right”), or vice-versa (“Right-to-Left”). For example, a player may collect credits if 3 Clown symbols appeared in Symbol Positions 1/1, 2/1, 3/1 on a Left-to-Right payline using symbol positions 1/1, 2/1, 3/1, 4/1, and 5/1.
As shown in FIG. 1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,053 to Crouch, entitled Multi-Line Gaming Machine, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a gaming machine 30 that has a display 32 on which an array of symbols is displayed. The array is typically 3 rows×5 columns. During a game the symbols displayed on the array are caused to change with a random result being obtained. The player of the machine makes a wager on the result and is paid a prize if one of a number of predetermined combinations of symbols are displayed on a line of the display 32 at the end of the game. The player may make multiple wagers on each game with each wager being assigned to a different one of a plurality of possible result lines. Typically, the number of possible result lines is greater than or equal to 9, and the lines to be employed in each game are selected by switches 34, prior to a game being initiated.
FIG. 2, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,053, shows a 3×5 display 51 having 12 paylines, indicated by numerals 1 to 12 in the Figure. FIG. 3, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,053, shows a 3×5 display 51 having 27 paylines, indicated by numerals 1 to 27 on the Figure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,053 also states that machines having a 3×3 or 3×4 display size.
Conventional slot machines, such as those disclosed above, using the Pay Line concept do not award credits to players under one or more of the following conditions:                Any symbol in a Pay is not on a Pay Line. To award credits, every symbol in a Pay must appear on the specific positions of a Pay Line. For example: a slot machine with Pay Line 1 using 1/1, 2/1, 3/1, 4/1, and 5/1 does not award credits for 3 clown symbols at 1/1, 2/1, 3/2. The clown symbol at 3/2 is not located on the Pay Line; and        No credits have been wagered on a Pay Line. To award credits, a Pay must appear on a Pay Line that has been wagered upon. For example: a slot machine with a wager only on Pay Line 1 does not award credits if 3 clown symbols appear on Pay Line 2.        
As a result of these limitations, the Pay Lines concept causes slot players the following frustrations:                Players must memorize all of the payline positions. Pay Lines are hard to follow as they zigzag across the reels and intersect with other Pay Lines. The player is forced to memorize the exact locations of each of the Symbol Positions associated with the Pay Lines.        Players must wager on every Pay Line. Slot games with multiple Pay Lines are expensive to wager upon. To wager upon each Pay Line, the player must bet at least 1 credit per Pay Line, thereby significantly increasing the credits per spin and the cost to the player, without any perceived value by the player.        